


My flowers love you

by TheButterflyOfDreams



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Hogwarts Seventh Year, I'm French so I'm sorry for the mistakes, Ravenclaw Reader, Romance, Spoilers of sixht year events, fluff at the end, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButterflyOfDreams/pseuds/TheButterflyOfDreams
Summary: The wind is cold, even freezing, and you're not very dressed for such a weather, but you don't feel cold. You don't care. You look into the sky thinking that life is a bit like the flowers that bloom in your chest. Painful and cruel. And yet....You cough violently, ejecting a rose whose petals deploy admirably. And yet infinitely beautiful.Innocent, too. Who would suspect that this beautiful flower is slowly killing you, like others who grow in your lungs? The most innocent things in life can be the most deadly.You've been spitting flowers for two years.
Relationships: Merula Snyde/Original Female Character(s), Merula Snyde/You, Player Character/Merula Snyde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! First of all, I'm French, so sorry for the probably many mistakes. You can point out the mistakes I've made but please be nice. I will publish a second part with the French version. I thought it lacked Merula/MC story and Hanahaki story.
> 
> In this story MC is in the seventh Year. She is a girl and she is Ravenclaw but it's not mentioned in the story. Her name is Natalia Ivanova. There are spoilers from year 6, but not all canon events are present in the story, and from the creation of the Circle of Khanna, there are no more canon events.
> 
> Warning : mention of injury and blood

The wind is cold, even freezing, and you're not very dressed for such a weather, but you don't feel cold. You don't care. You look into the sky thinking that life is a bit like the flowers that bloom in your chest. Painful and cruel. And yet....You cough violently, ejecting a rose whose petals deploy admirably. And yet infinitely beautiful.  
Innocent, too. Who would suspect that this beautiful flower is slowly killing you, like others who grow in your lungs? The most innocent things in life can be the most deadly.  
You've been spitting flowers for two years.

_The first time this happens, you're in grade five. Merula recently suffered the crucio spell, and you can''t stop thinking about it. If you could've prevented him from coming, you might have avoided him. You know deep down that you're not responsible, that Rakepick's traitor is, but you can't stop blaming._   
_Merula may be your enemy, but you never really hated her, she hates you. And in reality, you wish no one such suffering, enemies, strangers or friends._   
_That night, you fall asleep thinking about Merula. The next day, there are petals on your pillow._

Your friends are waiting for you in the Great Hall. You're quickly removing the flowers. No one knows, and that's much better. Nothing can save you and you don't want to hurt them. You don't want their pity either.  
You read somewhere that the sorcerer with your longest-surviving disease had lived for 14 years since his first spit of flowers, isolating himself away from the loved one. Fourteen years is more than you need to say goodbye to life ( twelve years, more accurately, since you've been sick for two years already.)  
You'll only tell your friends when you're too weak to pretend. Before that, you will live a happy life, surrounded by your friends, your family. Almost all of your friends... You miss Rowan, but after all, you'll join her sooner than you expected.

_At first, you don't pay attention to it. They're just petals, maybe it's accidental magic, or someone brought flowers back into the dormitory and petals are spread, no matter, there's surely a logical explanation. You go down to your friends and you don't think about it anymore._   
_But, a few days later, Merula makes a mocking remark, as she usually does, and it doesn't make you feel the same way as usual. You answer him vertically, but your throat tickles you and you cough. Later, in the bathroom, you're still coughing and you realize you've spit petals. At first, you think it might be a harmless, stupid spell, you don't tell your friends about it because they have other problems than a joke they made you. But not only does the spell not fade, but it gets worse, you spit more and more petals and more and more. It's getting hard to hide your condition. When, one day, you spit a whole flower, you admit that something really is wrong._

You always smile at your friends. You listen to Penny talking about the Outstanding she got in potion, and Tulip and Tonks about the joke they made to Filch. It was difficult after the events of last year to try to live a normal year. You have to keep telling yourself that the last cursed cellar has been opened, that it's over now, that Rowan won't come back... You know it's hard for your friends too, but you're not doing too badly. You focus on studying, and the little pleasures of a simple life in Poudlard, safe, without mysteries. ( Strangely, you miss it a little, but you're happy that your friends aren't risking their lives anymore. You don't worry about yourself, since you're already doomed )

_After spitting an entire flower, you do research in the library. You're having trouble finding information, but you're finally finding a book about Hanahaki's disease. That's exactly the symptoms you have, but the sick person is supposed to have a love that he thinks is unshared, and you don't love anyone that way, it seems to you. But that's the only thing that fits your symptoms. You decide to put this story aside: you have enough to do with the Cursed Vaults, you'll see that later, or if it gets too worse. You still learn the most useful information:_   
_-The person affected will spit petals and then flowers that grow in his lungs, until death if he does not act._   
_-If the beloved makes the feelings of the patient, the flowers disappear._   
_-There is a surprisingly easy operation to remove flowers, but the patient will lose all feelings towards the loved one. He will feel for this person only indifference._   
_-The life of the sick is between a few months or a few weeks, at a maximum of fifteen years (and isolating yourself far from being loved)_   
_-The disease affects only 4% of the population._   
_Since you don't love anyone, it's probably a mistake, you think. It must be a spell, and you'll soon see Mrs. Pomfresh. But you don't have the opportunity because, later, you see Merula in the distance with a first year that seems very impressed. She almost smiles, and she's beautiful under the sun. There's a strange sensation in your chest like every time you think about it and a sharp pain in your chest makes you shake. That's when you realize._   
_Shit._   
_You're in love with Merula._

You've been sick for two years and you've managed to keep the secret, but you have to be careful, because it's getting worse and worse. That's why you decided to avoid Merula carefully this year. The year will soon be over, and you will be able to pass your NEWTs and go far, far away from Merula and soothe the burns in your chest. You can live for years, try to convince yourself.  
You never tried to tell Merula about your feelings: you're sure she hates you fiercely, and her rejection could cause you to spit flowers and die. Especially if she makes fun and tells the whole school. No, the safest way to live as long as possible and avoid it and run away as far as possible with your friends at the end of the year.

_After your realization, the disease continues to spread. You've managed both well and hard to put it all aside and focus on the Cursed Vaults. The end of the fifth year passes, the sixth year comes and goes._   
_And then Rowan dies in the forbidden forest._   
_You weren't in love with Rowan, so the flowers don't grow and you don't spit any more than usual, but pretending to feed your pain, you notice that spitting it is more painful than before._   
_The rest of the year is in a state of limbo. You're climbing the Circle of Khanna. You end up stopping Rakepick and the rest of R. Your brother is going to travel to France. Without you noticing it, it's the end of the year, and nothing has changed, yet everything has changed._   
_You lost a friend, you solved the mystery of the cursed cellars, arrested R. You have to live a normal last year now, and focus on your future._   
_When you're 17, you decide to have surgery in the greatest secrecy, since you're a major. You go to St Mungo but by looking at the extent of the disease, and when you tell the magical disease specialist that you've been sick for two years, he tells you something that makes you change your mind._   
_You have waited far too long for the operation, and even if it is always possible, you risk losing not only all feelings for Merula, but also the friendship you feel for your friends, love for your family.. And you will never be able to feel any love again. It's just a possibility, but you refuse to take the risk._   
_Losing your feelings for Merula was already difficult for you, because even though they only hurt you, it was a wonderful feeling to love in this way, something difficult to lose. But knowing that you won't love anyone again is impossible for you. You don't want a life of indifference, you don't want a life without love. So even if the specialist tries to convince you, you refuse and you leave the hospital._

You're continuing your life as if nothing is happening, as if you're not going to die soon. You know it'll hurt your friends and family, but you prefer that they know you dead by loving them rather than alive but indifferent.  
But one day an incident occurs in the Great Hall. You sit with your friends, talking about everything and nothing, when you hear a familiar voice speak to you.  
"Then Ivanova, it seems that your brother goes to the United States after France. Even he doesn't love you enough to come back and see you?"

You turn around ready to reply but you don't know what to say because the pain in your chest suddenly increases, and you won't soon throw up flowers. So you do the only thing that comes to your mind to avoid spitting flowers in front of the entire Great Hall: you run.  
You turn around and run, without looking surprised at Merula, without hearing your friends scream at her. You run away, and you lock yourself in a toilet, the closest you've found. You barely shut up, you lean and throw up flowers, you cough, you feel like it's never going to stop. Flowers irritate your throat, there is time for petals all around you and suddenly you start spitting blood in addition to flowers.  
When your crisis calmed down, you look at what you vomited, you see the blood in the middle of multicolored flowers (you spit all sorts of flowers)  
Shit. It's not good, it's not good at all. Maybe you won't live years after all. You have to avoid Merula even more if you want to survive this year.

You find your friends and tell them you were hurt by his words, and you didn't know what to say. You're a little pale, and you feel Penny's suspicious look at you, but they don't ask you any more questions and they change your ideas.  
You really love your friends.

A few days later, unfortunately, another incident occurs in Potion. You work quietly trying to ignore the presence of Merula right next door, and the empty place where Rowan was, when your enemy makes a remark to you, that you will be a burden to your friends if you continue to be so null in class, because you will never find a job. Flowers flow back into your mouth and you ask the teacher for tight teeth if you can go to the bathroom. He has to see something on your face, since he accepts, which is really not Snape's habit. You go out quietly without seeing Merula's anxious gaze from the room, but once out you run, rushing into the nearest restroom. Then you throw up flowers, lots of flowers, and you see in horror that there is still blood. You stay here the rest of the hour spitting flowers and blood, and stay shaking and pale, leaning on the toilet, and so much if you have a detention because of that.  
You get up at the end of the hour, remove the contents of the toilet, and then head to the room to get your things back. Your legs are weak, and while you're in the middle of the corridor, you get a weak access. You may have lost more blood than you thought. You're missing consciousness.

Penny's voice comes to you, and you realize that you're on the floor in the middle of the corridor, and Penny's there, worried, asking you what's going on, why you're so pale. Then you crack and tell him everything: Your feelings for Merula, the disease, the flowers, the impossible operation, and you expect her to be angry, but instead, you're both crying, and she tells you that everything's okay, she's here, everything's fine. You know it's a lie, but you're trying to believe it, just for a moment, and as she hugs you and says, "I'm here now, everythings will be fine" you almost believe it.

You have an hour of restraint for staying in the bathroom all the time, but it doesn't matter. Penny now knows, and you regret telling her, but she keeps your secret, even if you catch the fearful looks she throws at you when she thinks you don't see her. You keep avoiding Merula carefully.  
One day, Penny's waiting for you in a hallway, she's taking you to a remote corner.  
"You have to do the operation" she says, and you see despair in her eyes.  
"You know I can't."  
"I prefer to see you alive and you don't love me rather than see you dead!"  
"But I'd rather die than be indifferent forever..I don't want to forget the love I have for you, my other friends, Jacob, I don't want to forget the love I have for Rowan..I don't want a life without love, Penny." Tell yourself on the edge of tears.  
"So you're gonna die because of her? It's not fair, I've already lost a friend, I don't want to lose you too, especially because of M.."  
It interrupts because a suspicious noise sounds nearby and you see Merula who obviously was trying to listen to your conversation. You're exchanging a horrific look with Penny. What did she hear?  
"What are you doing here? Go away Merula!"  
Says Penny  
"This place doesn't belong to you, I have the right to go wherever I want in the castle," she replied, but her voice is not as biting as usual, and she looks at you with her eyebrows. You turn her eyes off and you hurry to leave with Penny to join your other friends who surely await you. Later, Penny whispers you tears in her eyes that she will be there until the end.

In May, things get worse with a third incident. You're in the Great Hall with your friends. There are a lot of students present, but most of them don't pay attention to you. Tulip talks about the joke she made that earned her three hours of detention, but "was worth it for the head that Snape did." Barnaby talks about animals and he took care yesterday. And Merula comes to break the peace by approaching you. At first she's not aggressive, almost friendly, but you're tired of spitting flowers all night so you lose patience by raising your voice.  
"What do you want, Merula?!"  
We're looking at you. You should avoid this confrontation, hurry to go, but you don't. Merula, not appreciating the tone you are speaking to her, raises the tone too, and without you knowing how, you both say regrettable things, you speak of her parents, she of your brother, you hear vaguely your friends defending yourself and trying to calm the situation, you now have the full attention of the Great Hall, (where then are the teachers and what they do, mystery.) but they n Can't stop you in time, because Merula suddenly says, "Too bad it wasn't you who died instead of Khanna in the Forbidden Forest !"

Silence welcomes his statement. She went too far, you both did. Realizing her words, she bothered a little and opened her mouth but nothing came out, and she wouldn't have had time to talk because you cough, lean and spit a whole flower covered in blood at her feet, and suddenly the silence is deafening. Then whispers are added. You raise your head and see Merula who has her mouth open and looks horrified. Your friends look stunned. Only Penny doesn't look surprised since she knew and she's the only one who reacts:  
"Natalia.." she says as she walks towards you, but you panic completely, and the flowers haven't finished wanting to go out, so for the second time in your life you are fleeing the Great Hall.

You hear Penny calling you and the sound of him just starting out, but you don't know everything and you run to throw your flowers in the toilet, the flowers and the blood. You cough and spit blood of petals, whole flowers, your throat is blocked, you feel it's never going to stop, you have trouble breathing. The pain in your chest is unbearable. Flowers in you grow and grow at an appalling speed and come out, you can't stop vomiting these flowers. You barely realize that Penny arrived at a certain point and that she caresses your back and tells you that everything's fine, even if she cries.  
Whenever the crisis almost seems to be over, you think of Merula's words and you're all louder. _Too bad it wasn't you who died instead of Khanna in the Forbidden Forest._  
Penny talks to you but you don't understand what she's saying now, you're tired, you're hurt, flowers are so many, everything's blurry around you.

When you regain a little awareness of your environment, you don't always, exhausted, on the floor of the toilet. Penny's over you, she's helping you get up and makes the flowers go away. As you pass the mirror, you're extremely pale, and a drop of blood spilled from your lips' corner to your chin: It makes you look like a vampire. You wipe it out quickly and get out of here.  
Penny takes you to the infirmary and you don't have the strength to protest and say that she can't do anything for you, which Penny will say that Mrs. Pomfresh can fall asleep to relieve the pain. (You've had this discussion several times already.)

The nurse doesn't seem surprised to see you: someone must have informed her of the incident in the large room. She puts you on a bed, scolding you for not coming sooner. She gives you a potion to ease the pain, another to make you sleep. There's nothing more she can do, you know that. You let the potions work and go into a deep sleep.

When you wake up, your friends are there. Not all of them: Mrs Pomfresh hasn't allowed them to be many, but they come in small groups throughout the day. Surprisingly, they're not too mad at you. They're a little angry that you didn't say anything, and that Penny didn't say anything either, but they're more worried than angry. They urge you to tell them who is responsible for your condition (you assume they did the research or that Penny told them about Hanahaki's disease).  
When you finally tell them, they're appalled. They don't blame you, feelings aren’t in control, but they have little hope.  
They want you to tell her anyway, but you won't. Rejection would kill you, you're already so weak. Tulip in particular insists: she says that maybe Merula doesn't hate you, because of looks she would have surprised, but you're not convinced.

When you feel well enough, you go in class, but most of the time you stay in the infirmary. It's getting harder and harder for you to get up when you have to, you cough and throw up flowers too often. Exhaustion has become your permanent condition.  
The end is near, and it's a long way from the twelve years you wanted, but you take comfort in knowing that you will die surrounded by your friends. Your only regret is that you won't be able to say goodbye to your brother: they sent an owl to warn him, but Jacob is in the United States, so it may be too late when he can come back.

Strangely enough, Merula comes to see you often. She sits next to you and talks almost friendly to you. If she wasn't Merula, you'd think she was worried. But her visits make you feel worse, because you can't help thinking that she doesn't love you as you love her, even though maybe she doesn't hate you completely because she visits you.  
You also think about what she said to you in the Great Hall. _Too bad it wasn't you who died instead of Khanna in the Forbidden Forest._  
And then Merula apologizes. Well, not really, but it's the closest thing to an apology she's ever gotten.  
"Sometimes I say exaggerated things that I don't quite mean." She says to hello.  
"Is that an apology?"  
"The most powerful witch at Hogwarts doesn't apologize!"  
You laugh a little before you wince because it hurts.  
"I accept your apology, Merula."  
She doesn't answer.

One day, she comes with a book that she puts down brutally (Mrs.Pince would have had a cardiac arrest).  
"That's it, isn't it?"  
It's the book on Hanahaki disease. You nod and look away.  
"Who?"You roll your eyes, she hasn't made the connection between your seizures and your arguments apparently.  
"It doesn't concern you."  
"Oh, come on. You're the curse breaker at Hogwarts, everyone would want a date with you." Her voice is a little shaky.  
"No, not everyone."  
"Did you tell this person?"  
"No, I haven't."  
"Then why don't you?"  
"It doesn't concern you. Please let me sleep."  
"But..."  
"Merula. Please let me sleep."  
She gives you a look full of a strange emotion, a mixture of anger and something else, and then rushes out.

Her visits continue.

She's stalking you to get you to do the operation. You've told her you don't want a life without love, but she's stubborn. She admits that she overheard part of your conversation with Penny, but that she didn't understand until you spat flowers in front of her and she found this book on Hanahaki's disease.

One day you crack. You can't take it anymore: you're weaker every time she comes, even if she's friendly. She's still nagging you to find out who the person you love is, when you throw hard.  
"Stop visiting me!"  
"What? Why should I?" She looks almost hurt, and it still hurts your chest. But is it the disease or just your feelings?  
"I can't take it anymore!"  
You're totally cracking up.  
"I can't take it anymore, do you hear me? 'Cause every time you visit me, it's killing me, Merula, do you understand? I can't take it anymore!" You're still coughing and struggling to catch your breath.  
"It's you, Merula. It's you visiting me when I know you hate me is killing me. Literally, literally. You're feeding the fucking flowers in my lungs."  
She looks at you without a word, looks stunned and then whispers in a small voice.  
"I don't hate you." You laugh bitterly.  
"But you don't love me like that, do you?"  
She shakes her head for herself as if she thinks you're extremely stupid, an indecipherable look on her face. Then she says in an almost affectionate voice:  
"Idiot."

Then she kisses you.  
She kisses you and you feel like you can breathe normally again. You respond fervently to her kiss, then you break up and for the first time in a long time you're not out of breath because of the flowers, but something else.  
"I like you, silly."  
She doesn't look at you and there's a slight flushing on her cheeks and you know it's true.  
Then suddenly you start spitting out flowers, lots of flowers, and you can hardly hear Merula's worried voice yelling in the background, "I said I love you! Why are you still spitting out flowers?! Isn't this supposed to be over?"  
Then the crisis ends and this time you know the flowers will never come back.  
"It's over," you say in a hoarse voice to Merula.  
She takes your hand.

Things are not yet perfect: you have lost a lot of blood, your throat and lungs are flayed by the passage of these flowers, you are still weak. But, for the first time in a long time, you allow yourself to think that things could get better.


	2. My Flowers love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le vent est froid, glacial même, et tu es peu habillée pour une telle météo, mais tu ne sens pas le froid. Tu t'en fiches. Tu regardes à le ciel en pensant que la vie est un peu comme les fleurs qui fleurissent dans ta poitrine. Douloureuse et cruelle. Et pourtant....Tu tousses violemment, éjectant une rose dont les pétales de déploient admirablement. Et pourtant infiniment belle. Innocente, aussi. Qui soupçonnerait que cette fleur si jolie est en train, comme les autres qui poussent dans tes poumons, de te tuer lentement ? Les choses les plus innocentes de la vie peuvent se révéler les plus mortelles.
> 
> Ça fait deux ans jour pour jour que tu craches des fleurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voilà la version française. Il y a des spoil de l'année cinq et six, mais il n'y a pas tous les événements (comme first date. D'ailleurs je ne connais pas la fin du jeu donc j'ai peu approfondi à ce sujet. Le bal Celeste n'est jamais arrivé.)
> 
> Attention : mention de légères blessures et de sang

Le vent est froid, glacial même, et tu es peu habillée pour une telle météo, mais tu ne sens pas le froid. Tu t'en fiches. Tu regardes à le ciel en pensant que la vie est un peu comme les fleurs qui fleurissent dans ta poitrine. Douloureuse et cruelle. Et pourtant....Tu tousses violemment, éjectant une rose dont les pétales de déploient admirablement. Et pourtant infiniment belle. Innocente, aussi. Qui soupçonnerait que cette fleur si jolie est en train, comme les autres qui poussent dans tes poumons, de te tuer lentement ? Les choses les plus innocentes de la vie peuvent se révéler les plus mortelles.

Ça fait deux ans jour pour jour que tu craches des fleurs.

_La première fois que ça arrive, tu es en cinquième année. Merula a subi il y a peu le sortilège endoloris et tu n'arrives pas à arrêter d'y penser. Si tu avais pu l'empêcher de venir, tu aurais peut-être pu l'éviter. Tu sais bien au fond de toi que tu n'es pas responsable, que c'est cette traîtresse de Rakepick qui l'est, mais tu ne peux pas arrêter de culpabiliser. Merula est peut-être ton ennemie, mais tu ne l'a jamais vraiment détestée, c'est elle qui te déteste. Et en réalité, tu ne souhaites à personne une telle souffrance, ennemis, inconnus ou amis._

_Ce soir-là, tu t'endors en pensant à Merula. Le lendemain, il y a des pétales sur ton oreiller._

Tes amis t'attendent dans la grande salle. Tu fais rapidement disparaître la fleurs. Personne ne sait, et c'est bien mieux comme ça. Rien ne peut te sauver et tu ne veux pas leur faire de peine. Tu ne veux pas non plus de leur pitié. Tu as lu quelque part que le sorcier atteint de ta maladie ayant survécu le plus longtemps avait vécu 14 ans depuis son premier crachat de fleurs, en s'isolant loin de la personne aimée. Quatorze ans, c'est plus qu'il ne t'en faut pour dire au revoir à la vie ( douze ans, plus exactement, puisque ça fait déjà deux ans que tu es malade.)

Tu ne le diras à tes amis que lorsque tu seras trop faible pour faire semblant. Avant cela, tu vivras une vie heureuse, entourée de tes amis, de ta famille. Presque tous tes amis... Rowan te manque, mais après tout, tu la rejoindras plus tôt que prévu.

_Au début, tu n'y prête pas attention. Ce ne sont que des pétales, c'est peut-être de la magie accidentelle, ou bien quelqu'un a ramené des fleurs dans le dortoir et les pétales de sont répandus, peu importe, il y a sûrement une explication logique. Tu descends retrouver tes amis et tu n'y penses plus. Mais, quelques jours plus tard, Merula te lance une remarque moqueuse, comme à son habitude, et ça ne te fais pas le même effet que d'habitude. Tu lui réponds vertement, mais ta gorge te chatouille et tu tousses. Plus tard, aux toilettes, tu tousses encore et tu te rends compte que tu as craché des pétales. Au début, tu penses que c'est peut-être un sort inoffensif, stupide, tu n'en parles pas à tes amis parce qu'ils ont d'autres problèmes qu'une blague qu'on t'a faite. Mais non seulement le sort ne s'estompe pas, mais il s'aggrave, tu craches de plus en plus de pétales et de plus en plus souvent. Ça devient difficile de cacher ton état. Quand, un jour, tu craches une fleur entière, tu admets que quelque chose cloche vraiment._

Tu souris comme toujours à tes amis. Tu écoutes Penny te parler de l'Optimal qu'elle a eu en potion, et Tulipe et Tonks de la blague qu'elles ont faite à Rusard. Ça a été difficile après les évènements de l'année passée d'essayer de vivre une année normale. Tu dois sans cesse te répéter que la dernière cave maudite à été ouverte, que c'est fini maintenant, que Rowan ne reviendra pas...Tu sais que c'est dur pour tes amis aussi, mais vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal. Vous vous concentrez sur les études, et les petits plaisirs d'une vie simple à Poudlard, sans danger, sans mystères. ( Étrangement, ça te manque un peu, mais tu es heureuse que tes amis ne risquent plus leur vie. Tu ne t'inquiète pas pour toi, puisque tu es déjà condamnée )

_Après avoir craché une fleur entière, tu fais des recherches à la bibliothèque. Tu as du mal à trouver des informations, mais tu déniche finalement un livre qui parle de la maladie de Hanahaki. C'est exactement les symptômes que tu as, mais la personne malade est sensée souffrir d'un amour qu'il pense non partagé, et tu n'aimes personne de cette façon, il te sembles. Pourtant, c'est la seule chose qui correspond à tes symptômes. Tu décides de mettre cette histoire de côté : tu as suffisamment à faire avec les caves maudites, tu verras cela plus tard, ou si ça s'aggrave trop. Tu apprends tout de même les informations les plus utiles :_

_-La personne atteinte crachera des pétales puis des fleurs qui poussent dans ses poumons, et ce jusqu'à la mort si elle n'agit pas._

_-Si l'être aimé rend les sentiments du malade, les fleurs disparaissent._

_-Il existe une opération étonnamment facile pour enlever les fleurs, mais le malade perdra tout sentiments à l'égard de l'être aimé. Il ne ressentira pour cette personne plus que de l'indifférence._

_-La durée de vie des malades est entre quelques mois voire quelques semaines, à une quinzaine d'années maximum (et en s'isolant loin de l'être aimé) -La maladie ne touche que 4% de la population._

_Comme tu n'aimes personne, c'est sûrement une erreur, penses-tu. Ce doit être un sort, et tu iras bientôt voir madame Pomfresh. Mais tu n'en a pas l'occasion parce que, plus tard, tu vois Merula au loin avec une première année qui semble très impressionnée. Elle sourit presque, et elle est belle sous le soleil._

_Il y a une étrange sensation dans ta poitrine comme à chaque fois que tu penses à elle et une douleur vive dans ta poitrine te fais hoqueter._

_C'est alors que tu réalises._

_Merde._

_Tu es amoureuse de Merula._

Ça fait deux ans que tu es malade et tu as réussi à garder le secret mais tu dois faire attention, parce que cela s'aggrave de plus en plus. C'est pourquoi tu as décidé d'éviter soigneusement Merula cette année. L'année sera bientôt finie, et tu pourras passer tes ASPICs et partir loin, très loin de Merula et apaiser la brûlure dans ta poitrine. Tu pourras vivre des années, essayes-tu de te convaincre. Tu n'a jamais essayé de parler de tes sentiments à Merula : tu es certaine qu'elle te déteste farouchement et son rejet pourrait te faire cracher des fleurs à en mourir. Surtout si elle se moque et le dis à toute l'école. Non, le moyen le plus sure de vivre le plus longtemps et de l'éviter et de s'enfuir le plus loin possible avec tes amis à la fin de l'année.

_Après ta réalisation, la maladie continue de se répandre. Tu réussi tant bien que de mal à mettre tout ça de côté et te concentrer sur les caves maudites. La fin de la cinquième année passe, la sixième année arrive et passe._

_Et puis Rowan meure dans la forêt interdite._

_Tu n'étais pas amoureuse de Rowan, aussi les fleurs ne grossissent pas et tu n'en craches pas plus que d'habitude, mais semblant se nourrir de ta douleur, tu remarques qu'en cracher est plus douloureux qu'avant. Le reste de l'année passe dans le flou. Vous montez le Cercle de Khanna. Vous finissez par arrêter Rakepick et le reste de R. Ton frère part voyager en France. Sans que tu ne t'en aperçoive c'est la fin de l'année, et rien n'a changé et pourtant tout a changé._

_Tu as perdu une amie, tu as résolu le mystère des caves maudites, arrêté R. Tu dois vivre une septième année normale à présent, et te concentrer sur ton avenir._

_Quand tu as 17 ans, tu décide de te faire opérer dans le plus grand secret, puisque tu es majeure. Tu te rends à sainte Mangouste mais en observant l'étendue de la maladie, et lorsque tu dis au spécialiste des maladies magiques que tu es malade depuis deux ans, il t'annonce quelque chose qui te fais changer d'avis._

_Tu as beaucoup trop attendu pour l'opération, et même si elle est toujours possible, tu risques de perdre non seulement tout sentiments pour Merula, mais aussi l'amitié que tu ressens pour tes amis, l'amour pour ta famille..Et tu ne seras plus jamais capable de ressentir n'importe quel amour. Ce n'est qu'une possibilité, mais tu refuses de prendre le risque._

_Perdre tes sentiments pour Merula t'était déjà difficile, parce que même si ils n'ont fait que te faire souffrir, c'était un merveilleux sentiment que d'aimer de cette manière, quelque chose de difficile à perdre. Mais savoir que tu n'aimeras plus personne, plus jamais t'est impossible. Tu ne veux pas d'une vie d'indifférence, tu ne veux pas d'une vie sans amour. Alors même si le spécialiste essaye de te convaincre, tu refuses et tu quittes l'hôpital._

Tu continues ta vie comme si de rien n'était, comme si tu n'allais pas mourir bientôt. Tu sais que cela fera du mal à tes amis et ta famille, mais tu préfères qu'ils te savent morte en les aimant que vivante mais indifférente.

Mais un jour survient un incident dans la grande salle. Tu es assise avec tes amis, discutant de tout et de rien, quand tu entends une voix familière s'adresser à toi. "Alors, Ivanova, il paraît que ton frère va aux États-Unis après la France. Même lui ne t'aime pas assez pour revenir te voir ?"

Tu te retournes prête à répliquer mais tu ne sais pas quoi dire parce que la douleur dans ta poitrine augmente d'un coup, et tu sans que tu vas bientôt vomir des fleurs. Alors tu fais la seule chose qui te vient a l'esprit pour éviter de cracher des fleurs devant l'intégralité de la grande salle : tu fuis. Tu te tournes et tu pars en courant, sans voir l'air surpris de Merula, sans entendre tes amis lui crier dessus. Tu fuis, loin, et tu t'enfermes dans une cabine de toilette, les plus proches que tu ai trouvé. À peine enfermée, tu te penches et tu vomis des fleurs, tu tousses, tu as l'impression que ça ne vas jamais s'arrêter.

Les fleurs irritent ta gorge, il y a temps de pétales partout autour de toi et soudain tu te mets à cracher du sang en plus des fleurs. Quand, ta crise un peu calmée, tu regardes ce que tu as vomi, tu vois le sang au milieu des fleurs multicolores (tu as craché toutes sortes de fleurs confondues)

Merde. Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Peut-être que tu ne vivras pas des années finalement. Tu dois éviter Merula encore plus, si tu veux survivre à cette année.

Tu retrouves tes amis et tu leur dis que tu étais blessée par ses propos, et que tu ne savais pas quoi dire. Tu es un peu pâle, et tu sens le regard suspicieux de Penny sur toi, mais ils ne te posent pas plus de questions et te changent les idées.

Tu adores vraiment tes amis.

Quelques jours plus tard malheureusement, un autre incident survient en potion. Tu travailles tranquillement en essayant d'ignorer la présence de Merula juste à côté, et la place vide là où était Rowan, quand ton ennemie te lance une remarque, comme quoi tu seras un fardeau pour tes amis si tu continues d'être si nulle en cours, parce que tu ne trouveras jamais de métier. Les fleurs affluent de nouveau dans ta bouche et tu demande les dents serrées au professeur si tu peux aller aux toilettes. Il doit voir quelque chose sur ton visage, puisque qu'il accepte, ce qui n'est vraiment pas une habitude de Rogue.

Tu sors tranquillement sans voir le regard inquiet de Merula de la salle, mais une fois dehors tu cours, te précipitant dans les toilettes les plus proches. Tu vomis alors des fleurs, des tas de fleurs, et tu vois horrifiée qu'il y a encore du sang. Tu restes ici le restant de l'heure à cracher des fleurs et du sang, et rester tremblantes et pâle, appuyée sur la cuvette, et tant pis si tu as une heure de retenue à cause de ça.

Tu te lève à la fin de l'heure, fais disparaître le contenu des toilettes, puis tu te diriges vers la salle récupérer tes affaires. Tes jambes sont faibles, et alors que tu es au milieu du couloir, un accès de faiblesse te prend. Tu as peut-être perdu plus de sang que tu ne pensais. Tu manques de perdre conscience.

La voix de Penny t'arrive, et tu te rends compte que tu es par terre au milieu du couloir et Penny est là, inquiète, elle te demande ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu es si pâle. Alors tu craques et tu lui racontes tout : tes sentiments pour Merula, la maladie, les fleurs, l'opération impossible, et tu t'attends à ce qu'elle sois en colère, mais à la place, vous vous retrouvez toutes les deux en train de pleurer, et elle te dit que ça ira, que tout ira bien, qu'elle est là, tout ira bien. Tu sais que c'est un mensonge mais tu essayes de la croire, juste un instant, et tandis qu'elle te serre dans ses bras en répétant "chut ça va je suis là tout ira bien", tu la crois presque.

Tu as une heure de retenue pour être resté toute l'heure aux toilettes, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Penny sait maintenant, et tu regrettes de lui avoir dit, mais elle garde ton secret, même si tu surprends des regards inquiets qu'elle te lance quand elle pense que tu ne la vois pas. Tu continues d'éviter soigneusement Merula.

Un jour, Penny t'attends dans un couloir, elle t'emmène dans un coin isolé.

"Tu dois faire l'opération" te dit-elle, et tu vois le désespoir dans ses yeux.

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas."

"Je préfère te voir vivante et que tu ne m'aimes pas que morte !"

"Mais je préfère mourir que d'être indifférente pour toujours..Je ne veux pas oublier l'amour que j'ai pour toi, tous mes autres amis, Jacob, je ne veux pas oublier l'amour que j'ai pour Rowan..Je ne veux pas d'une vie sans amour, Penny." Dis-tu au bord des larmes.

"Alors tu vas mourir à cause d'elle ? Ce n'est pas juste, j'ai déjà perdu une amie, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi, surtout à cause de M.." Elle s'interrompt parce qu'une bruit suspect retentit non loin et vous voyez Merula qui, de toute évidence, essayait d'écouter votre conversation.

Tu échanges un regard horrifié avec Penny. Qu'a-t-elle entendu ? "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Fiches le camp Merula !" Dit Penny

"Cet endroit ne vous appartient pas, j'ai le droit d'aller où je souhaite dans le château" réplique-t-elle, mais sa voix n'est pas aussi mordante que d'habitude, et elle te regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

Tu l'ignore et tu te dépêches de partir avec Penny pour rejoindre vos autres amis qui vous attendent sûrement. Plus tard, Penny te murmure les larmes aux yeux qu'elle sera là jusqu'à la fin.

En mai, les choses s'aggravent avec un troisième incident. Tu es dans la grande salle avec tes amis. Il y a beaucoup d'élèves présents, mais la plupart de font pas attention à vous. Tulipe parle de la blague qu'elle a faites qui lui a valu trois heures de retenues mais "valait le coup pour la tête qu'a fait Rogue". Barnabé parle des animaux sont il s'est occupé la veille.

Et Merula vient briser le calme en s'approchant de toi. Au début, elle est peu agressive, presque amicale, mais tu es fatiguée d'avoir craché des fleurs toute la nuit alors tu perds patience en élevant la voix.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Merula ?!"

Des regards se tournent vers vous. Tu devrais éviter cette confrontation, te dépêcher de t'en aller, mais tu ne le fais pas. Merula, n'appréciant pas le ton sur lequel tu lui parles, hausse le ton aussi, et sans que tu ne saches comment, vous dites toutes les deux des choses regrettables, toi parlant de ses parents, elle de ton frère, tu entends vaguement tes amis te défendre et essayer de calmer la situation, vous avez maintenant toute l'attention de la grande salle, (où sont alors les professeurs et que font-ils, mystère.) mais ils n'arrivent pas à vous arrêtez a temps, parce que Merula lance soudain :"Dommage que ce soit pas toi qui sois morte à la place de Khanna dans la forêt interdite !"

Le silence accueille sa déclaration. Elle est allée trop loin, vous l'avez fait toutes les deux. Réalisant ses paroles, elle blêmit un peu et ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort, et elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de parler parce que tu tousses, te penches et tu craches une fleur entière couverte de sang à ses pieds, et soudain le silence est assourdissant. Puis des chuchotements se rajoutent. Tu relèves la tête et bois Merula qui a la bouche ouverte et l'air horrifié. Tes amis te regardent l'air stupéfaits. Seule Penny n'a pas l'air surprise puisqu'elle savait et c'est la seule qui réagit : "Natalia.." dit-elle en avançant vers toi, mais tu paniques complètement, et les fleurs n'ont pas fini de vouloir sortir, alors, pour la deuxième fois de ta vie tu fuis la grande salle.

Tu entends Penny t'appeler et le vacarme commencer à peine sortie, mais tu ignore tout et tu cours vomir tes fleurs aux toilettes, les fleurs et le sang. Tu tousses et craches du sang des pétales, des fleurs entière, ta gorge est bouchée, tu as l'impression que ça ne va jamais s'arrêter, tu as du mal à à respirer. La douleur dans ta poitrine est insupportable. Les fleurs en toi poussent et grandissent à une vitesse affolante et sortent, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de vomir ces fleurs. Tu te rends à peine compte que Penny est arrivée à un moment donné et qu'elle te caresse le dos en te disant que ça va aller, même si elle pleure. À chaque fois que la crise semble presque s'arrêter, tu repenses aux mots de Merula et tu tousses plus fort. _Dommage que ce ne soit pas toi qui sois morte à la place de Khanna dans la forêt interdite_.

Penny te parle mais tu ne comprends plus ce qu'elle dit à présent, tu es fatiguée, tu as mal, les fleurs sont tellement nombreuses, tout est flou autour de toi.

Quand tu reprends un peu conscience de ton environnement, tu ne tousses plus, épuisée, par terre sur le sol des toilettes. Penny est au dessus de toi, elle t'aider à te relever et fait disparaître d'un sort les fleurs. Tu vois en passant devant le miroir que tu es extrêmement pâle, et une goutte de sang à coulé du coin de tes lèvres à ton menton : ça te donne l'air d'un vampire. Tu l'essuies rapidement et vous sortez d'ici.

Penny t'emmène à l'infirmerie et tu n'a pas la force de protester et de dire qu'elle ne pourra rien faire pour toi, ce à quoi Penny répondra que Madame Pomfresh peut t'endormir pour soulager la douleur. (Vous avez déjà eu cette discussion plusieurs fois.)

L'infirmière ne semble pas surprise de vous voir : quelqu'un a du l'informer de l'incident dans la grande salle. Elle t'installe sur un lit, te gronde de ne pas être venue plus tôt. Elle te donne une potion pour atténuer la douleur, une autre pour te faire dormir. Elle ne peut rien faire de plus, tu le sais. Tu laisses les potions agir et sombre dans un sommeil profond.

À ton réveil, tes amis sont là. Pas tous : Madame Pomfresh ne leur a pas autorisé à être nombreux, mais ils viennent par petits groupes au long de la journée. Étonnamment, ils ne t'en veulent pas trop. Ils sont un peu en colère que tu n'ai rien dit, et que Penny n'ai rien dit non plus mais ils sont plus inquiets que furieux. Ils te pressent de leur dire qui est la personne responsable de ton état ( tu suppose qu'ils ont fait des recherches ou que Penny leur a dit pour la maladie de Hanahaki) Quand tu finis par leur dire, ils sont consternés. Ils ne t'en veulent pas, ce ne sont pas des choses qui se maîtrisent mais ils ont peu d'espoir. Ils veulent que tu lui dise tout de même, mais tu refuses. Un rejet te tuerait, tu es déjà tellement faible. Tulipe en particulier insiste : elle dit que peut-être Merula ne te déteste pas, à cause de regards qu'elle aurait surpris, mais tu n'es pas convaincue.

Quand tu te sens assez bien, tu vas en cours, mais la plupart du temps, tu restes à l'infirmerie. Tu as de plus en plus de mal à te lever quand tu dois le faire, tu tousses et vomis des fleurs trop souvent. L'épuisement est devenu ton état permanent.

La fin est proche, et c'est bien loin des douze années que tu souhaitais mais tu te réconforte en te disant que tu mourras entourée de tes amis. Ton seul regret est de ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir à ton frère : on a envoyé un hibou le prévenir, mais Jacob étant aux États-Unis, il sera peut-être trop tard lorsqu'il pourra revenir.

Étrangement, Merula vient souvent te voir. Elle s'assoit sans rien dire à côté de toi, et elle te parles presque amicalement. Si elle n'était pas Merula, tu penserais qu'elle est inquiète.

Mais ses visites aggravent ton état, parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne t'aime pas comme tu l'aimes, même si peut-être qu'elle ne te déteste pas tout à fait puisqu'elle te rend visite. Tu penses aussi à ce qu'elle t'a dit dans la grande salle. _Dommage que ce ne soit pas toi qui sois morte à la place de Khanna dans la forêt_ _interdite_.

Et puis Merula s'excuse. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'excuses de sa part.

"Je dis parfois des choses exagérées que je ne pense pas tout à fait." Dit-elle en guise de Bonjour.

"Ce sont des excuses ?"

"La sorcière la plus puissante de Poudlard ne s'excuse pas!" Tu ris, un peu, avant de grimacer parce que ça fait mal.

"J'accepte tes excuses Merula."

Elle ne répond pas.

Un jour, elle vient avec un livre qu'elle pose brutalement (Madame Pince aurait eu un arrêt cardiaque)

"C'est ça n'est-ce pas ?" C'est le livre sur la maladie de Hanahaki. Tu acquiesce et détournes le regard.

"Qui ?" Tu roules des yeux, elle n'a pas fait le lien avec tes crises et vos disputes apparemment.

"Ça ne te concerne pas"

"Oh allez. Tu es la briseuse de malédiction de Poudlard, tout le monde doit vouloir sortir avec toi." Sa voix tremble un peu.

"Non, pas tout le monde."

"Tu l'a dis à cette personne ?"

"Non."

"Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?"

"Ça ne te concerne pas. Laisse-moi dormir s'il te plaît."

"Mais.."

"Merula. S'il te plaît" Elle te lance un regard plein d'une émotion étrange, un mélange de colère et d'autre chose, puis se précipite vers la sortie.

Ses visites se poursuivent. Elle te harcèle pour que tu fasse l’opération. Tu lui a dis que tu refusais un vie sans amour, mais elle est têtue. Elle avoue avoir entendu une partie de ta conversation avec Penny, mais qu'elle n'avait pas compris avant que tu ne crache des fleurs devant elle et qu'elle trouve ce livre sur la maladie de Hanahaki.

Un jour, tu craques. Tu n'en peux plus : tu es plus faible chaque fois qu'elle vient, même si elle se montre amicale. Elle est encore en train de te harceler pour savoir qui est la personne qui tu aimes, quand tu lances brutalement.

"Arrête de me rendre visite !"

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" Elle a l'air presque blessée, et ça te fait encore mal à la poitrine. Mais est-ce la maladie ou juste tes sentiments ?

"Je n'en peux plus !"

Tu craques totalement.

"Je n'en peux plus, tu m'entends ? Parce que chacune de tes visites _me tuent_ Merula, tu comprends ? Je n'en peux plus!"

Tu tousses encore et tu lutte pour reprendre ta respiration.

"C'est toi, Merula. C'est toi et que tu me visite alors que je sais que tu me déteste me tue. Littéralement. Tu alimente les putains de fleurs dans mes poumons"

Elle te regarde sans un mot, l'air stupéfaite puis elle murmure d'une petite voix.

"Je ne te déteste pas." Tu ris amèrement.

"Mais tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle secoue la tête pour elle-même comme si elle te trouvait extrêmement stupide, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis elle dit d'une voix presque affectueuse :

"Idiote."

Puis elle t'embrasse.

Elle t'embrasse et tu as l'impression de pouvoir de nouveau respirer normalement. Tu répond avec ferveur à son baiser, puis vous vous séparez et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tu n'es pas à bout de souffle à cause des fleurs, mais autre chose.

"Je t'aime bien, idiote." Elle ne te regarde pas et il y a une légère rougeur sur ses joues et tu sais que c'est vrai.

Alors d'un coup tu te mets à cracher des fleurs, beaucoup de fleurs, et tu entends à peine la voix inquiète de Merula qui crie en arrière-plan "J'ai dit que je t'aimais ! Pourquoi tu craches encore des fleurs ?! Ce n'est pas sensé être fini ?" Puis la crise se termine et cette fois, tu sais que les fleurs ne reviendront jamais.

"C'est fini" dis-tu d'une voix rauque à Merula.

Elle prend ta main.

Les choses ne sont pas encore parfaites : tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, ta gorge et tes poumons sont écorchés par le passage de ces fleurs, tu es encore faible. Mais, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, tu te permets de penser que les choses pourraient aller mieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai inventé que Natalia ne puisse plus ressentir d'amour envers qui que ce soit parce qu'elle a trop tardé pour l’opération. La duré de vie des malades dépend de l'auteur. J'ai inventé le fait que cela touche 4% de la population, mais le reste des caractéristiques de cette maladie n'est pas de moi ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I added the fact that she can no longer have feelings for anyone because she waited too long for the operation. The other characteristics of Hanahaki's disease were not invented by me.
> 
> I hope there were no too many mistakes and that you liked the story. The French version will be posted very soon.


End file.
